wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Complete
Mission Complete was a star collection event that ran from April 30 to May 19, 2018. Announcement April 30, 2019, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #572 -Event Announcement by Vincent, Glenn, Elias, Luca- Vincent “Hey, Glenn! Do you wanna go out for a drink or two?” Glenn “Good timing. I’ve just got done with my work.” Luca “Hey, Elias, did you see that? Having a drink after work must be super cool!” Elias “You’re just only seeing a good part of it. But don’t forget they are responsible of important missions and working under tough condition every day!” Luca “There he goes... A Rock-headed Prince...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare. Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #572. Retrieved on May 15, 2018. Note *3000 points were needed to complete it. Consumable Items rewarded at total *10,250 Lune, 8 dressers, 8 warehouses, 1 Yukiya’s Favorite Cookie, 3 Luca’s Spicy Macarons, 4 Elias’ Classic Muffins, 3 Gedonelune Medals, 10 Story tickets, 6 Magic Keys, 1 ¼ Aruenaristy, 900 Magic Grade points, and 3,400 Romance Points. Were made for this event: *7 stories, featuring: Luca, Hiro, Leslie, Vincent, Glenn, Zeus and Yukiya. *4 sprites, one to each character: Luca, Hiro, Leslie and Gleen. *22 avatar items, being: 4 to early bird, 6 to higher ranking, 8 to star collection reward and 4 exclusive to the event shop. Summary Intro Chica "Aww... Hard working men are super handsome, aren't they?! Especially, when they're in uniforms...! Now, ladies! This time, you'll be working on the mission with your man! Get ready!" Luca "Now that that's finished, it's time for us all to team up and get this fire put out!" Yukiya "How about a Cinderella? It's fruity, and something I think a lady like you might enjoy." Vincent "This is the land of make-belive. Reality's ugliness should remain outside the park." Glenn "The one that reminds you of your mortality, huh? It's not a bad experience." Leslie "Zett! You are under arrest for the illegal possession and trade of controlled magical items!" Zeus "Listen, this whole idea of Klaus chasing me around gives me a bad vibe!" Hiro "Please, miss, try a cup for yourself. I don't make tea for just anyone." Chica "Aww! It seems so exciting!" "My dearest Prince Sigurd... Your cute assistant is on her way to assist you!!" Stories Hiro: As Zeus came from aristocracy, the Tachibana had been serving his family since at least Hiro's grandfather. Hiro that was Zeus butler would need to take an exam so they would be sure he is serving Zeus properly. Familiars crows were spying on them. At the night cafe, Hiro was using the butler outfit, he refused to serve tea for Zeus, and when he left, Hiro picked the books and dishes Zeus left, next he would need to fix a classroom Zeus destroyed and find some lost treasure that Zeus was responsible for. Hiro comments that Zeus loves black tea, and then served the tea to Liz, explaining he would not serve Zeus that way (gently-like) because of Zeus' personality. Gallery Kt10701.jpg|Stories cover 20180501_hunt137_logbo.png|login bonus Mission_complete_print_1.png|collection Mission_complete_print_2.png|ranking Mission_complete_print_3.png|early bird Mission_complete_print_4.png|status Mission_complete_-_reward_stories.png| Mission_complete_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An_job_his_bg1.jpg|Bar Background (Garden) An_job_his_bg2.jpg|Old Residence Hall Background (Garden) Category:Events Category:Collection Events